All Down Hill From Here
by Danjor
Summary: Yusuke is all alone, but what happened to everyone else? What happened to them and why is he fighting his battles all alone
1. Not What It Looks Like

Well here I go, I'm so bored but wanting to write that I'm stuck in some what of a rut, which brings me to this. I'm redoing a fan fiction I started long, long ago when I was a freshman. Well now I'm a college freshman so let's see if there's a difference in my writing and in my plot. I hope to improve greatly and since I wish to major in writing of some sort I hope that you will give me constructive criticisms so that I might be able to improve my writing and strengthen in the spots I need it most.

First off I'm changing the main girl, she bothers me, and second off, well, yes that's it here you go ttfn.

All Down Hill from Here

_Chapter One: Not what it looks like._

High school isn't the best years of a person's life, nor is it the worst. High school is here you perfect certain skills.

I learned this from my four years in high school.

Some kids get their study habit down; others learn to work the system, while there are the ones who spend this time developing social skills. That is what I happened to perfect.

Ever since I was a little girl I was great at something others longed to be good at and that was socializing with my peers. I knew how to get what I wanted from many people, hell my third grade teacher called me manipulative. As years went on I turned my wicked power to boys and realized that I could have almost any one that I wanted if I just turned on the charm. At least that's what I have been led to believe. I don't think it has anything to do with my looks. Sure I'm decent looking but what makes me different. I not only can pretend to love what they love but I am a challenge. I am the only girl who is a virgin in my class, yet I've broken up more couples and made out with more boys than any one I know. They think if they can get to me, than that will make them special.

Enough of that that has no bearing on my problem at the moment, my problem at the moment is that I am late for biology. It wouldn't be such a big deal if I was just late but today is the day of the final. Our term papers are worth twenty percent of the final and guess who happened to lose there's? That would be me!

I rummaged through the contents of my locker starting from the top and working my way to the bottom, searching for what could bring me a small form of salvation but finding nothing. I had it before practice, but not afterwards. This does not make sense.

Ut oh, that was the one minuet bell. Rushing to shove all those papers into my locker I decided to screw it. There was a reason we have janitors right?

Right!

I closed the door and sprinted down the hall, opps, just ran into Ryan Arial's boyfriend, well ex as soon as she finds out I kissed him last night. He smiled at me but I ignore it and continued to run, making it just in time to hear the lock click. A signal that showed I was late for class meaning I would have to knock then. Rar I'll just knock.

I knocked

It was several minuets before he opened it. "Well, Jordan, look who decided to show up. I just got done giving everyone their instructions. Where is your admit?"

"I don't have one." I bowed my head slightly to give him the impression that I felt horrible about the whole situation, which I sort of did but years as a dancer taught me on thing emotions such as frustration and worry can be easily pushed aside.

"What?" Mr. Peterson was quite an ugly old bad with his icy comb over, thick trifocals, and gym shorts with a big old belly to hand over it which was in turn covered by a Hawaiian shirt that wasn't tucked in.

"I don't have an admit sir."

"So what you are saying is that you are tardy?"

I nodded slowly; everyone in the room was watching as he turned on his heel and marched to his computer. The computer that would tell him this was my third tardy.

"This is your third tardy Jordan."

See?

"You know what that means. You have detention; I guess that will give you time to finish your final won't it. Lucky you."

I sure felt lucky as I glared at the back of his head. How neat would it be if that head crashed into a wall? I don't want it to splatter or anything but I just want a bruise to make his all ready swollen head look like it was ready to burst. "Well what are you waiting for, begin your test!"

I would have jumped had I not trained myself to keep my cool. Ha that's a laugh I would have jumped had I not been so into my fantasy to realize he was shouting at me.

Class flew past me and before I knew it I was I detention. "Jordan."

Ut oh, he realized I didn't hand in my paper. "Yes sir?"

"I thought I told you this was a big part of your grade."

"You did sir."

He sighed and looked over the top of his glasses, half glaring, half leering at me. "Then why don't I have your paper?"

"It's a long story actually." He just stared at me "I lost it sir."

He laughed, "You are an honest one aren't you. I admire that."

"What if I told you I can have it to you before school starts tomorrow? The paper is completed I just lost it when I was at practice this morning."

"Practice?" he asked me, some what confused. There was something I knew that most students didn't know that was the Mr. Peterson had a soft spot for anyone on a sports team so I made sure to mention it.

"Yes, I had practice this morning and I can't remember where I placed it."

"Ok, I'll give you until 7:40 am tomorrow, after that you are on your own."

I smiled brightly, "Thank you so much sir! You won't regret this."

"Are you done with your test?" he asked, ignoring my praise as if it were something to be embarrassed about. I nodded. "All right than you may leave; remember Jordan tomorrow and don't tell anyone."

I nodded and hastily picked up my belongings, I almost tripped as I tried to leave I wanted to get out of there before he could change my mind. Oh no! Kori was going to give me a ride and she probably left me.

When I ran to the school parking lot I saw that I was correct, her silver eclipse was no where to be seen and I was going to be using the shoe leather express. If you didn't catch that I mean my feet.

"Well, here I go."

I started to walk down the side walk, pulling my coat tight around my cheeks to protect them from the cold but it was no good, the air seemed to creep into my jacket and press against my skin sending chills up and down my spine.

It was winter time in Japan, and I couldn't believe how different it was from my home town in Wyoming. Sure I wasn't a stranger to cold, but this cold was different. It was like being in a freezer but back home it was like being in a freezer with a huge van blowing so it was like it was always snowing.

I would still be there today if it hadn't been for my dad being a wonderful business mogul and making a few very strategic moves in his company that shot him strait to the top. When he got the new job and I got the offer to go to a great prep school he couldn't refuse and now it was my second year here. I guess that was what also added to the boy's attraction to me. I was different than what hey were all used to. That's how it is every where you go, if I were to live in Hollywood I would probably be an outcast considering I'm not what they find attractive there.

I hate it when this happens.

I looked to my surroundings, seeing nothing I found familiar.

You guessed it, I'm lost.

Lost like a little school girl.

I'm a loser.

Ok Jordan lets just think this out rationally, you are in Tokyo. You are on a street that has people. You won't get gang raped. I'll just take a right and maybe I'll be back on the proper street.

I took a right and went down the small road and wondered into a housing development. So much for not being gang raped. Whatever there isn't any one here to gang rape me. As I continued to walk I saw something that brought me great joy and happiness. A street sign I recognized!

I was about seven blocks away from the bus station I needed to be at but that was ok, at least I wasn't dead yet. Walking down the side walk I heard something that made my body quake and the hairs on my neck rise. I'm sure they would have risen on my arms too but that is beside the point.

It was an earth shattering scream. A scream so deep it rooted me to the spot. Help, run help, run. "Arg." I started to run towards the scream. Damn my conciouns. Freaking Jiminy Cricket needs a kick right in the ass.

Unlike Pinocio however I am not made of wood, nor am I poor. I opened up my large purse and grabbed my cell phone where I procded to call the police. I told them that I heard someone scream and where I was and they told me they would send a squad my way.

See that's all it took.

The rain started to fall before I could find the source of the scream and I couldn't believe it. I loved the rain but this wasn't the time. The icy sheets were slowing my procession, my clothes stuck to my skin as did my hair.

"Hello!" I shouted, then I yelled at myself. If there is an evil gun men he will hear me and retreat.

I stopped

There was the source of the scream.

A boy with jet black hair and a green jump suite.

A boy with blood dripping into a puddle around him.

Three wounds were very distinct about him. One wound to his shoulder, another to his hand and a third to his side. The third wound however was much different than the others, why? Because I knew what caused it. A large ice spear as odd as that my sound. I approached him slowly, he was holding it tightly gripping it in pain, but it wouldn't budge. He looked up to me with large chocolate eyes and I could see that he was dieing.

Please read both the chapters and tell me which one is better. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Only Cry When There Is Something to Cry About

By: The almighty Amy

Enjoy

I do not own anything…

I approached him as cautiously as I could, shivering in part for the freezing rain and also in part from the fear I felt. This boy had the look of a caged animal in his eye, one that said he was willing to put his all into one last fight. Taking another step forward he held up his finger and thumb to make the shape of a gun, I froze.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." I offered in hopes to quell his fear, "So please don't move, you are injured." Well of course he probably knew he was hurt but words were abandoning me at the moment.

He seemed to trust me because he dropped his hand limply to his side, with his eyes drooping from exhaustion he watched me approach. Looking at the wounds I could see that he had all ready lost too much blood, it pooled around him and saturated everything. How was he still alive? Or even conscious for that matter.

There were exactly three major wounds, one on his shoulder, one on his left side near the hip bones and the final one which was through the right part of his chest. I didn't need to ask what caused this one because it was still there, a large icicle that refused to melt even under his hot sticky blood.

"Don't ask me to explain." He must have read my thoughts, because right at that moment a big what the fuck' was running through my head.

I nodded, at least for now he could be off the hook. Might as well wait until he was better and I knew for sure he was going to live before I bombarded him with questions to satisfy my curiosity. "I think we should get you to a doctor to remove this, I'm afraid I'll do more damage taking it out."

He shook his head, "Trust me its doing more damage in there than it could possibly do coming out."

Well, it was a large icicle so I obviously wasn't the authority on the matter, heck I didn't even know what to do if a normal thing stabbed a person. "Ok, I'll pull it out. But if you end up being worse off, you can't sue me."

I put my hands over the weapon but froze in shock again. What if I killed him? What if I couldn't get it out? I swallowed hard hoping to clear my thoughts as I cleared my throat. No dice.

"Fine I'll do it." The boy put his hands over my own. "I'll do most of the work but you need to pull as well."

I pushed his hand away, "I can do it ok!" I said in a stern tone which made him smirk. He's dying you'd think he could act a little more like it.

Ok Jordan, you can do this. It's just a really big splinter and it will be nothing you can't manage, "One… Two…" and with one giant tug I pulled it free from his body.

That wasn't the bad part, the bad part was dealing with all the blood that shot out every where, covering my face, my hands, and my clothes. It stained anything it touched and I thought for sure if this boy didn't pass out from the sure agony that must have been I would pass out from revulsion.

"You all right there?"

Shock that was the only word that could describe what I was feeling, "How are you ok?"

"Easy I'm not a pansy like you. Now help me up." He pushed his body against the tree and began to push himself up with his legs.

"I've got you." I said dryly, moving myself under his shoulder to support him. He allowed me to help him with out feigning any macho man heroics. Maybe he was worse off than he was letting on. "Are you sure you are going to make it all right?"

He nodded slightly, "Let's just get out of here before he comes back."

"You mean it was a man who did this to you?"

"What else would it have been?"

"Good point." I felt stupid but this attack on a boy just didn't seem possible by something that was human. It was too brutal, not to mention the weapon but that would be something I would have to ponder to myself as I tried to sleep that night. Sleep was going to evade me I could always tell. I was easy to suppress things that were horrific while they were happening but at night when I was all alone in my bed with nothing else to think about, well let's just say it wasn't so easy then.

I continued to carry him through out the misty forest, the heavy rain washing away most of the blood except the parts that stained my clothes. Looking at him I could tell that the bleeding in his chest hadn't lessened any. "Look we need to put pressure on that or something." I stopped walking and he shot me an irritated look.

"No, what we need to do is get the hell out of here." He tried to walk further but didn't get very far with out my help.

"It will only take a second but if you keep trying to run around while your half dead and bleeding all over the place whoever tried to end your life will have done exactly as planned so you are either going to sit down and let me wrap it up or walk around with my fingers in your side, your choice."

After debating the idea in his head he finally decided that I had a very good point and allowed me to sit him down. I grabbed the only things I could, using clean leaves and my now dirty sleeves as a bandage. "I wanted a new uniform anyways."

"Pink."

I looked him in the eye as he said the word, "What? Don't tell me you are too manly for pink."

He smirked at me, "No, I know a kid who goes to your school. His name is Kurama."

"I've never heard of him. What grade is he in?"

He blinked several times. "I've never actually asked him that."

"You two must be the best of friends then." I commented as I continued to position the make shift bandage on his body.

"We are better friends than you think."

He didn't say anything else after that, and I didn't want him to. I was afraid the energy he used to talk to me was taking away from his healing. I helped him up once again and we ventured onward out of the mini forest the two of us had stumbled into. As we walked the rain lessened and the trees dispersed. I could see a squad car in the distance. "Well look who finally showed up. I called them how long ago."

This seemed to panic him. "We need to get out of here. Or hide until they are gone or something."

"What are you talking about? They can help you just give them a description of the guy and I'm sure they will search the forest until they find whoever did this to you."

"I don't want them to find him."

I was getting more confused by the second, "What do you mean?"

"If they did this to ME what makes you think those guys will be off any better."

"Well, they have guns and back up and a lot of things. I don't know it is what they are trained to do, help the helpless."

"You aren't getting it." He began to pull his arm away from me. "I'm not helpless and I had back up before all this started. We need to get out of here; the cops just ask too many questions, way more than I am ever willing to answer."

I still was skeptic; I mean how was I to know that this boy wasn't just as bad as the one who did this to him. Or he got that wound because he attacked someone and they were merely fighting in self defense. These thoughts continued to pile into my brain. What had I gotten myself into?

"No, I think we should go see the police."

That seemed to finally set him off. "Fine go to them, but I'm not so you be on your merry way."

"No, please stop." I couldn't let him go, not like that. For some odd reason, despite these strange and alarming circumstances I felt safer with him than I did going to those police. "I'll hide with you ok? After that we get you healed and I want no if's and's or but's about it."

"You have a deal."

"Hey, what is your name?"

"It's Yusuke. What is yours?"

"I'm Jordan."

"Well Jordan, lets get out of here before we get discovered."

We began to walk along the edge of the forest, staying out of site from cars, but close enough so we wouldn't get lost. I thought we were almost out of the clear when I heard something behind us. "Out of the way!" Yusuke shouted but I was at least two steps behind him because the next thing I knew I was on the ground and a surge of blue light was engulfing everything around me.


End file.
